


is it desire?

by orphan_account



Series: EOXI UHX ECX [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Spoilers for 1000+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He dreams of white. It's bliss.





	is it desire?

**Author's Note:**

> wow would you look at that, here i am... after so long...! interesting.
> 
> i'm so sorry for that, by the way. i got busy with earth gw, and then suddenly i just got so tired i didn't want to do anything with my life. and then i had a bit of a depressive episode so... eh.
> 
> i'm okay though! sorry for making anyone wait, haha.

Whenever Shinichi closes his eyes and travels to the realm of sleep, he is always accompanied by a constant smirk. White, white, everywhere white. He drowns in it. White top hat, white suit, white gloves. Blood red necktie, deep blue shirt. A monocle. Indigo, his eyes. Kaitou KID. The Magician of the Moonlight.

* * *

The first time he dreamt of the thief, he was Conan. It was the night of the 1st of the April. Their first encounter.

_His dream was weird. The sound of spinning rotor blades, the feel of the wind in his hair, the billowing of cloth... a gunshot, and then--_

_An explosion of color, footsteps, he is a child, Ran is a child, it's dark. There's a voice. **Younger brother,** he says, **yet he looks years older.**_

_An adventure around the city, the sunset. He and Ran._

_A feeling of thrill in his veins...!_

He opens his eyes, April second. They board the Queens Elizabeth.

He encounters the thief a second time.

A spark of interest.

(He does not remember his dream, but he remembers white.)

* * *

The next time it happens, it is after a burning castle. The sting of antiseptic, of hands passing him around, of Ran's hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes, searching. After almost being forced to reveal his identity, almost. Before...

Grudging respect.

They are equals.

The flutter of wingbeats.

_That night, he dreams of flames licking his skin, a card (the Ace of Clubs) burning before him, the ceiling giving in and almost taking him along with it. Choking as the smoke gets the better of him._

_He dreams of hands, holding his body firmly but gently, carrying him away from danger._

_**"You're such a handful,"** a voice says, surprisingly soft. **"Take better care of yourself, Tantei-kun."**_

He wakes up the next morning, aching all over. Scars from yesterday being in the forefront of his mind. He hides this all behind a smile as he makes his way to the dining room.

Ran is in a good mood, humming under her breath as she sets breakfast on the table.

"KID's dove left sometime last night."

He feigns surprise, "Eh? When did that happen?!"

"It must have been after Shinichi left. Do you remember those doves we saw?"

"Yeah... they were really pretty!"

"They were! But it's odd... birds don't usually take flight under the rain, do they?"

"Some of them do! But not for a long period of time, or else their wings will get wet and it'll be hard to fly. Their bodies are made to be waterproof but extended exposure to the rain will affect them. I saw it in a book about birds I found in the library last week."

"Hmm, you're very well read, as usual, Conan-kun."

"Hehe, I guess!"

* * *

The next time they meet, they have a little conversation about dreams. (Of all things.)

"You don't have dreams, do you?"

God, that was so ironic.

If the thief found out that he had dreams... dreams of the thief... he'd laugh at him. Tease him, for sure.

He doesn't answer, and instead leaves a blazing trail that wipes the smirk off that bastard thief's face. (He's still feeling smug about that.)

_His dreams that night don't make sense._

_He is Shinichi. Truly Shinichi. And he is on a roof, before the thief. KID has his back to him, the city's lights illuminating his white ensemble._

_The thief doesn't turn around to face him. Instead, he looks on ahead._

_He reaches out for him... but the moment his hand touches the cape, KID's form disintegrates, blowing away like sand._

He wakes up, and it feels weird. Like there's an itch that he can't scratch because he doesn't know where it's coming from.

* * *

The next time they meet, he sees the snipers.

Suddenly heists don't feel safe... not for the thief. But KID still acts like all he is doing is putting up a show, presenting the jewel to the audience watching. All smirks, all confidence.

How can he, when there's probably more than one sniper rifle aimed at him? How can he, when his life is on the line here?

Then it hits him.

He's used to it. He expects it. He's drawing these snipers out.

Is he asking for help? Does he want his detectives to notice? Does he want his Task Force to pay attention and arrest these would-be killers?

KID escapes with the jewel, glider in the sky, a pristine white.

_His dreams that night aren't good._

_He dreams of bullets and blood._

_Red staining white._

_Broken monocle, injured dove, the Imperial Easter Egg in velvet, but safe. The Egg changes into the Black Pearl, and then another gem, and then another. It doesn't matter what he sees, the ending of the dream -_ no, the nightmare _\- is still the same._

_Hands that did all kinds of tricks, forever paused, clutching his chest._

_A face that flawlessly copied several others, contorted into a mask of pain._

_A voice that never sounded the same way no matter how many time's he's heard it, silenced too quickly._

He jolts awake, bedside clock reading 3:43 AM. Kogoro's snores ground him to the realm of the waking.

He can't let KID die.

* * *

The next heist, he doesn't take an active role.

Instead, he watches out for snipers on the rooftop of KID's escape route. He doesn't see anyone suspicious.

"My dear, Tantei-kun, I am disappointed," the thief says by way of entrance into the rooftop.

He ignores the thief in lieu of continuing his sentinel.

"They are not here. Stop fretting."

He turns to face the thief, "How do you know?"

The thief smirks at him,  a phantom. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The glider comes out, and with it, the thief soars away. A speck of white into the dark, moonless night.

* * *

The next dream is to be expected. (When did he become so predictable?)

_He dreams of falling._

_He passes through clouds at breakneck speed, there is no wind to carry him. He plummets fast, down, down, down._

_He closes his eyes, not wanting to see the ground._

_Of all the ways to die... he didn't expect being tossed out of a blimp to be what kills him--!_

_Hands._

_Arms wrapped around his waist._

_The familiar voice of the thief, asking him if he's okay._

_He almost sobs in relief, clutching onto the figure._

_They descend slowly--_

"Oi, Kudou! Wake up already!"

His eyes snap open. He sits up too quickly, spots dancing in his eyes. He clutches his head in pain.

"Holy shit, Kudou. Ya alright there?" Hattori has the decency to look sheepish.

He glares at Hattori, not answering him.

He was having such a good drea--

Good dream?

* * *

Conan bangs his head onto the table, groaning.

He knows Haibara and the kids are staring at him, wondering what was wrong.

He... he can't tell them.

_He is Shinichi again._

_He knows because he sees eye-to-monocle-covered-eye with the figure in front of him..._

_His hands are on the other's hips, drawing them closer. His grip is hard, enough to bruise._

_The other's arms are wrapped around his neck._

_Their mouths are so close, their breaths intermingle._

_Shinichi is the one to close that distance._

_Tongues meeting, a pleased groan coming from the other. He pushes himself ever closer to the thief, hips grinding against the other. They both moan into the kiss._

_KID's hands (his gloves, gone) grip the hair on the back of his head, he deepens the kiss..._

_He..._

Conan bangs his head onto the table harder.

God.

What the fuck.

* * *

He sleeps dreamless nights for the next few weeks. In fact, he doesn't get that much time to sleep at all. He can't. He doesn't want to. (Lest the nightmares come.)

Adrenaline and fear fuel his every move.

He is almost always on his feet, synapses firing, mind moving lightning fast. Reduce the casualties to the barest minimum, try to get the upper hand, plan three steps further, four steps, five. Achieve total victory. Don't stop until Karasuma's reign of terror ends. Don't stop until every last black-cloaked operative is behind bars, is incapacitated.

He has the FBI, the CIA, the NPA-PSB. Heck, he's pretty sure he's also been involved with Interpol, the KGB, the CSIS, too.

It takes twenty-five days for the Organization to fall. Almost a full month.

He almost doesn't believe it.

Hattori's been yelling at him excitedly for the past few minutes, but it still feels so surreal.

He sees Gin (handcuffed!) forced inside a cop car by both Akai-san and Furuya-san, but it still feels so surreal.

When Haibara - and God she looks so happy (after everything ended, she cried into his shoulder for a full hour before finally letting go) -  handed him the true antidote, he finally accepts it.

It's over.

It was time to... tie up loose ends.

* * *

Ran kicked him, like she promised.

It was a hard kick, like she promised.

He deserved it, and so much more, for making her cry and worry about him like that.

They had a long, overdue talk. About lies and secrecy, about promises, about dreams, about the future, about where they stood from here on out. About their feelings.

Ran gives him a teasing smirk when he tells her about his dreams of a figure clad in white.

"There's going to be a heist in three days. You're going, right?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

His dreams that night are so much worse than last time.

God, he's got messed up hormones.

He calls Haibara and tells her about his problem.

"Kudou-kun, I don't need to know about your sex dreams about the Kaitou KID, please. It is 7 AM and I'm finally free to do what I want with my life, let me sleep."

She cuts the call before he could sputter a protest.

* * *

He doesn't join the chase this time.

Instead, he stands here. On the spot where he knows KID will make his grand escape.

The thief bursts onto the roof, cape fluttering in the wind... and stops.

"You're back."

He turns to face KID, "Heh, yeah."

KID looks around them, at the surrounding buildings. Likely looking for the snipers... that would never be there ever again.

"They're gone...?"

"Yeah. Finally."

He is pleasantly surprised by the thief latching himself onto him, hugging the ever-loving life out of him.

He is even more pleasantly surprised when the thief kisses him.

Only for the thief to push back, "Oh shit," covering his mouth. Realizing late that he had just kissed the detective.

"Oh no, you don't," He says, dragging the thief back. This time, the kiss is deeper.

* * *

Shinichi doesn't dream much of white, not anymore.

He dreams of unruly, uncombed bedhead, instead. It's soft to the touch, and he loves running his fingers through them.

He dreams of (two!) indigo eyes, staring at him so full of love.

He dreams of a shark-like grin, a signature look before the master prankster does another trick.

He dreams of rough, calloused hands, holding his own, squeezing.

He dreams of Kuroba Kaito.


End file.
